Past Love & New Love
by Lilu Pegasus
Summary: Chapter 10 is up and the story is complete. This is still Lilu Pegasus, I just reposted. I'll continue my series with my next story, Vegas Blues and Vegas Blondes. R&R Please!
1. A New Beginning

-1 As Grissom introduced the new woman to the team, Nicks head swam. The woman looked awfully familiar, especially with her soft blonde hair that accented her pale blue eyes.

"Melissa , will be starting as a level 3 CSI." Grissom received disoriented looks from the others, "That is only because she is coming from another department."

Nick continued to stare at her as everyone made their greetings and left the room, except for Warrick and Nick.

"Nick… Nick… Hey man, are you going to say hello?" Warrick asked as he nudged him and Nick looked at him.

"Oh… yea… sorry." He reached up and shook hands with her. "I don't want to sound… err… I think I know you."

She just smiled and they all grabbed kits and headed for the crime scene in an alley way next to the Rampart Casino.

When they arrived, Catherine briefed them and then Warrick and Catherine processed the body as Melissa and Nick processed the perimeter and the area.

"Nick, Nick, Nicky, I can't believe that you don't remember me." She smiled. "I am surprised actually. Sorry about what happened to you…"

Nick looked up at her and asked, "How do you know what happened?"

"I'm psychic," She laughed. "I guess all that you have left now are the nightmares… mine aren't completely gone, but I guess since they haven't found him, they will keep coming."

Nick stared in complete awe… now he knew who she was, "Melissa Sanchez?" He stood up and looked at her completely.

She had changed since the last time he had seen her. They had met in college and had become really close friends. So close that it could have developed into something more if only she hadn't been dating that bastard; Mykle Benares… good looking, funny and liked to talk to women with his fist. When he was with Melissa; he beat her, shot her and left her for dead. If Nick hadn't of come to see why she missed class, she probably wouldn't be standing right in front of him. He had loved her, but the feelings she had for him were probably mute. Now he wasn't sure he felt the same… was it possible that he could love her again?

"So they never found Mykle?" He asked as they finished their search with only two cigarette butts, three bullet casings and a coffee cup.

"No, they never found him… I wish they had and in a way I am glad they haven't." And she left it at that.

They walked over to where Warrick and Catherine were waiting for them. Apparently, they had seen them talking and decided to wait since the two seemed to hit it off.

"Well, I am glad you can join the team." Catherine said as they got into the SUV and headed back to the lab, " Do you and Nick know each other?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Melissa answered as Warrick and Catherine exchanged glances and Melissa buried her head in her arms.

The trip back to the lab was going to be a long one, even if it was only thirty minutes away…


	2. Past Love

-1**Ok… I forgot to say this the first time… I do not own CSI. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that you don't recognize. Okay, enough chit-chat… back to the story.**

Back at the lab, Melissa went off with Catherine to analyze the cigarette butts and coffee cup. Meanwhile, Nick took the bullet casings and started to analyze them when Warrick walked in.

"Hey man, what's up?" Warrick asked as he took a seat next to the computer.

"The bullet casings match a 35 millimeter automatic hand gun." Nick said as he looked up from the telescope.

"That's not what I meant." He stood and checked the screen, "All three of the bullets came from the same gun… this is going to be an easy case."

"Don't be so sure," Nick said as he printed up a paper on the casings.

Warrick sighed and then sucker punched Nick in the arm, "Stop avoiding the question."

Nick looked at him with confusion, "What question," He avoided eye contact.

"I want to know what is up with you and the new girl… umm… Melissa." Warrick frowned at his best friend.

"How do you know, that I know her?" Nick asked as he was trying to look confused.

"Come on man! I can tell that you know her from the way you were looking at her. That isn't a normal look." He said as Nick answered with a wave of his hand.

"Look… ok… I will tell you." Nick took up a seat near Warrick. "Melissa; she is a very nice person. She has never done anything to anyone and now… well she was injured in college. She had a class with me and a few times we would study over lunch. Well one day she didn't come to class and we were supposed to have lunch. So I went to her apartment to see if she was sick, and well… she was almost dead.

"Her boy friend at the time was a pure bastard, Mykle Benares. Didn't know how to talk to women. A real prick, she said that he said, he didn't like her having lunch with me. She was always afraid to argue because when she voiced her opinion, he would swing at her. Melissa finally decided the day before he shot her that she was going to leave him; she must have told him. There was a struggle because the apartment was a mess when I found her there. She also had a gun shot wound to the chest. I felt like crap… I blamed myself for a long time about the attack, but she disagreed and when she finished the semester… she transferred." Nick finished.

Grissom made a faint noise so that the two men knew he was there. He must have been standing there for awhile because when they looked up, Grissom's glasses were off and he had his thinking face on.

"Did you love her?" Grissom asked.

Nick looked confused and replied, "I guess in a way my heart did, but didn't want to admit it."

"Man, I would like to meet Mykle one day… show him what happens when you make the wrong choices with women and your fists." Warrick said as he squeezed Nick's shoulder and left the room.

"A wise man once said… ask a woman." Grissom quoted as he put on his glasses, "I suggest that you ask Melissa about what happened."

"Grissom, I don't think I can do this." Nick said a he furrowed his brow.

"Yes you can. Just give it time." Grissom left a confused Nick behind (who soon followed) and went to go check on Melissa and Catherine, to see how the process with the coffee cup and the cigarette butts was going…


	3. Learning the Ropes

-1** I don't own CSI… I wish I did… ok. So I know I got a little out of character with Nick… I will try harder this time… enjoy!**

Catherine pulled a paper off of the printer and announced it's results to Melissa who was looking at Greg dancing around in the room across the hall.

"That means that the person who smoked the cigarettes, drank the coffee too." Catherine handed the paper to Melissa, "See anything interesting?"

"No, I was just intrigued by his… umm… uniqueness. I, uh, mean, he seems out going…" She looked over the paper and her eyes came across the name that was burnt in her nightmares, then she gasped.

"What?" Catherine rushed next to her and looked at the paper, "Mykle Benares… do you know him?"

"No… I just thought--" She was cut short when Nick and Grissom entered.

"So, I got the results on the gun. It is a 35 millimeter automatic handgun." Nick said as Catherine shot him an annoyed glance, "What?"

Catherine just shook her head, "Tell them what you found Melissa."

"What I found?… I mean… uhh… the uhh…" She looked at the paper, "Oh yes, the DNA left on the coffee cup and the cigarettes was from a gentleman by the name of Mykle Benares."

Grissom lifted an eyebrow, "The way you said that…" He glanced at Nick, "Never mind… I misunderstood something." And with that he turned and walked out the room. As he exited he almost ran into Warrick who was on the cell phone with his wife. So Grissom decided to stay and see what information Warrick had.

"Yeah, ok… I'll call you back in ten minutes when I go on lunch… Love you too." And looked at them, "Jim said that he brought in a suspect who came in saying they had information about the crime."

"Yes, Dr. Robbins let Greg take prints, and Sara ran the prints and the name of our DB is…" Grissom paused and pulled out a paper, "Justin Benares."

Nick looked at Melissa who was looking at the ground, "His brother… I can't believe he killed… his brother…"

"Do what?" Catherine took the paper from Grissom and examined it, "His brother is…" She scanned the paper, "Mykle Benares… two year difference," She handed the paper back to Grissom.

"Catherine, you and Nick go and talk to our suspect." Grissom barked orders, "Melissa, I need to see you in my office."

Melissa looked up at the sound of her name, but it didn't seem that she was all there. Her mind was wondering and she was worried. All this running from the one person she feared the most. And it turned out that she had run to far and found herself in the same state. No, not just the same state… the same city.

"Melissa… Melissa…" Grissom's voice echoed through her head as she found herself standing in his office.

"Yes sir," She replied as she took a seat in a chair across from him.

"I know Nick isn't one to come out and say what has happened in his life… past or present. I don't want you to think you can't trust anyone and that your secrets will be spread across the lab… they won't. Nick only told Warrick because they are close friends. I only heard because I had happen to walk in at the wrong moment-"

"If he told you we did anything, he's lying," Melissa said as she sunk into the chair.

"That isn't what I'm talking about." He sounded a little irritated from the interruption, but continued, "Like I said, he isn't one to come out like that. All I want to know, is if you truly have a past with Mykle Benares, I need to know if it is going to effect your work." By now Grissom had his glasses off and was looking at her with his 'I am serious about this' face.

"Yes, I have a past. No, this won't effect my work." She said as she made eye contact.

Meanwhile…

Catherine and Nick arrived at the station and met Jim in the "lobby".

"Who is it?" Catherine asked as Jim waved off an officer.

"Her name is Erin Sanchez-"Jim was interrupted.

"Sanchez?" Nick asked as Catherine's eyes got wide, "As in Melissa Sanchez?"

Jim looked at him side ways, "No, as in… Erin Sanchez. Why? Is that the killer we need to bring in?"

"Where is she? We need to talk to her," Catherine said as he led them to the interrogation room she was in.

"Erin Sanchez? My names Catherine Willows this is my partner, Nick Stokes, we would like to ask you some questions." The girl looked up with tears in her eyes. She looked like a carbon copy of Melissa.

"Nick?…" she looked around and seemed to freak out, "I can't be here… I need to leave…" she started to scream.

"It's ok, your safe, no one can hurt you." Catherine sat down across from her and Nick plopped down next to Catherine.

"NO! I can't be here…" Erin looked around, "He'll find out…" she whispered.

"Who will Miss. Sanchez?" Nick asked as Erin started to cry.

"I can't tell you… where is my sister?" She stood up, "I need to see my sister!"

"Please, sit down," Catherine said soothingly, "Officer Jim told us that you had some information on the crime next to the Rampart."

She responded through tears, "I changed my mind… I can't say anything!" She was silent for a while and Nick spoke up.

"Miss. Sanchez, if you don't tell us what you know… you could be charged with contempt." Erin looked at him and saw that he wasn't kidding.

She swallowed hard, "Mykle wasn't a nice guy… no, no, no." She sighed, "He and his brother never got along. Justin said he wanted to help Mykle with how he treated people. But when Justin found out the cause, Mykle flipped out. Justin didn't like Mykle not going in for his crack addiction-"

"Mykle is a druggy?" Catherine asked.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Sorry, continue…"

She cleared her throat and started again, "Justin has been trying for years to get Mykle help, but he'd never… he wouldn't listen…"

"How do you know Justin?" Nick asked as Catherine started to jot down notes.

"He was my husband…" She smiled, "Five years on Tuesday."

"So what happened with Mykle and Justin?" Nick asked.

"They got in a fight and Mykle threatened that if Justin were to ever go near him again," She began to cry, " He would kill him…"

"How long ago was that?"

She thought for a minute, "A week, and two days ago, he went to go see him. I haven't seen him since, so I decided to report him missing."

Catherine's cell rang and she excused herself from the room. When she returned, she glanced at Nick and then looked at Erin.

"Erin, we found your husband." Catherine sighed as Erin began to cry.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger… at least I think it is… I'll be back soon…**


	4. Problems Unfold

-1**I do not own CSI… On with the show…**

Erin cried for a long time. She cried while they printed her, while they took a DNA sample. And while they told her she was free to go… That was when she stopped and decided that she didn't want to leave.

"Mrs. Sanchez, we can put you in a hotel where you will have full immunity." Jim told her as he walked her to the front were another officer lead her out of the station.

"Just tell my sister that I'm ok, Nick, Please!" She yelled after Nick and Catherine as they left.

The ride back to the lab was a silent one. Inside Catherine was mad about something, but she really didn't know what.

Meanwhile…

"Look, Grissom, I understand your concern, but I really don't want to talk about this." Melissa said as she began to leave.

"Melissa, I know where you are coming from, but if there is anything that is going to help the case… please…" Grissom's pleas were unheard because she was already down the hall.

Melissa entered the break room and found Greg talking to Sara and Warrick.

"Oh, hello," Sara said as Melissa took a seat, "Nick and Catherine called, said they were on there way."

"Hope you like Chinese food," Warrick said as he threw Melissa a water bottle.

"Yeah, I love it… practically grew up on it in college." She laughed as she remember lunches with Nick.

"That's great," Greg said as he threw some small electrical device at the door.

Nick ducked as he came in, so that the object wouldn't hit him, "What is up with that?"

"Sorry. The damn thing died." Greg said as Catherine retrieved the object and brought it back to him.

"Well next time try charging it, rather than throwing it." Nick passed out the food and Catherine assisted him.

Everyone started to chow down in silence. Grissom came in and helped himself. After everyone was finished they were relaxing and indulged in their own conversations.

"Why did you come here?" Nick asked Melissa quietly.

"Well you know me… when little old Mel gets bored or to deep into her own problems she runs."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You don't think that?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because after what happened in Texas with Mykle… I ran… and I thought you had that sort of outlook on me."

"Never did…"

"That was always you, Nick… Always the one to see the good in people."

"Well you would know me wouldn't you?"

"No… why did you leave Texas?"

He stared at her, "I wanted to be on my own… I wanted to get away from the parents… even though I still want to impress them, I decided to do it from here."

"Oh, your parents… that's great."

"Are you ok? You seem a little…"

"Distracted?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm fine… just worried about my-"

"Sister?" Catherine finished her sentence.

"You know her? Wait… she's here?" Melissa looked around.

"Know her?" Catherine laughed, "Nicky and I met her at the station today. Didn't we Nicky?"

"What!" Melissa stood up and everyone's eyes landed on her. "What is she doing here?"

"She married Mykle's brother and I am guessing moved here." Catherine explained as Nick grabbed her arm and kept her from leaving.

She crumbled and Nick pulled her into his arms. She cried for a long time and Catherine told everyone how Melissa, her sister, and her sister's husband were all involved with the man they were looking for… Mykle Benares. She told them of the background check she ran on Melissa (because she was worried) and Nick helped fill in the blanks, even against his greater will.

Melissa eventually calmed down and looked at the others, they weren't as shocked as she had thought they would be.

"Everyone, I am sorry, this isn't like me," She apologized, "I usually don't cry in front of people, it makes me look weak, and I usually don't tell my life story to the world."

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we bring him in for everything he's done." Sara said as Greg excused himself and left the room to get something Hodges had for him.

"Nick, I'm sorry… I don't want to… I need to go… I have to go home and… and…" She got up and headed to the door, "Is it ok that I go home?"

Grissom looked up at the distraught woman, "That's fine, don't worry about Eckile, I'll deal with him. We all are about to go home anyway, a few minutes shouldn't be to much to ask for."

"Mel-" Nick stopped short as Melissa left and didn't look back.

"Let her go Nick, she needs time," Catherine said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, she just poured her heart out on your sleeve… you have to let her go…" Sara said as Greg came back into the room.

"Ok, Hodges ran the serial number on the gun… it is Melissa Sanchez." Greg said.

"Wait… What?" Warrick asked confused.

"This is where it gets freaky." Greg paused to build anticipation.

"Just tell us!" Grissom ordered.

"Ok, the same gun was used in a shooting in Texas a few years back."

"And," Sara pushed him to continue.

"That gun was registered to Melissa Sanchez, put into the evidence bank after she was shot with it and then stolen from there, but no one there said anything about it being stolen." Greg said as everyone got restless.

"Looks like I need to call them and ask them if their gun is missing," Grissom said as he got up and walked out the room. "Oh and," He poked his head back in, "Everyone go home, I will call if anything comes up… keep your phones on." And with that he was down the hall.

"I'm going to go check on Melissa, I don't want that bastard showing up and finishing what he didn't accomplish last time," Nick said as he got up to leave.

"I'm going with you," Warrick followed, "Just in case there is any trouble, then I will go home."

"Fine," The two of them left and everyone else picked up and headed for their own homes.

**I didn't realize that I wrote so much. I kept getting distracted… I am watching a movie… Lonesome Dove. Yeah, I know… not good writing habits, but I have only seen parts of this movie and today is the day I get to see the whole thing. It is really cold outside, I nice movie day. I'll update soon.**


	5. Who's There

-1**On with the next chapter… I need you all to let me know if I am messing up or anything…**

Nick and Warrick found their way to Melissa's apartment by looking on the background check Catherine had done. It wasn't very far from the crime lab so Nick and Warrick didn't talk much. Just your normal sighs and small gestures. When they arrived and knocked on the door, no one answered.

"Melissa," Nick called as he Warrick tried the door knob, and to their surprise, it was open.

"Hello." Warrick's voice echoed through the apartment.

It was almost empty, except for a couch, a few chairs, a table and a TV. She didn't have much, but that was normal for someone who just moved into a new apartment… wasn't it? An arm was hanging over the side of the couch and Nick rushed to assist the possibly injured woman. Her eyes were closed and it appeared as if she was listening to a cd player.

She must have sensed someone was there because her eyes shot open and she screamed, bounced off the couch and ran into the next room.

"Melissa, it's okay, it's only me and Nicky." Warrick said as they heard her rummaging for something.

"Get the hell out of my place Myk-," She stopped, came out and saw Nick and Warrick standing in her living room. "What are you two doing here and how did you get in?"

"What happened to you?" Nick placed his gun back in his holster.

"Huh…" She rubbed her neck and then the side of her face, "Oh… I… uhh… fell in the shower."

"Don't lie." Warrick was stern.

"I'm not ly-" She stopped short and hung her head.

"What happened?" Nick walked her back to the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it… I only want to ignore it and hope it goes away." She said as she hugged a pillow.

"If you tell us what happened…" Warrick took a seat in a chair across from them.

"Well… Damn it!" She yelled, "What is it with you guys… All of you just make me want to open up!"

"Huh, that is unusual… We usually have the opposite reaction on people." Warrick laughed and then his cell went off. "Hello… Hey… Yeah… Okay… I'm on my way…" And he hung up, "Look man, the Missus wants me home. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'll call if I need anything." He answered.

Warrick left and Melissa grew extremely silent. The apartment was unfurnished and it didn't have a warm homey feeling.

"Where are all of the things you had back in college?"

She laughed, got up, and went to the kitchen area, "You want anything?"

Nick was silent.

"My… my… aren't you a pusher?"

"It was only a question…"

"Parents gave it to my sister, then cut me off from everything… assholes."

"What? I never thought of your parents to act that way."

"Yours would too if they accused you of doing drugs… Then claimed you were pregnant… Oh, and then said you shot yourself because you were to afraid to get an abortion."

Nick winced. He hated the thought that any woman would even consider an abortion. They may not have wanted the baby at first, but they kinda grow on you. "So what was the truth?"

She looked at him, "What do you think?" She handed him a glass of water and sat down next to him.

"I know the truth… They weren't thinking were they?"

"Nope, and Erin didn't even care to stop them… She called me all the time though and got me money from them if I needed it."

"Your sister wanted you to know that she was okay…"

"I figured as much…"

Nick cleared his throat, "You going to tell me what happened or do I have to drive you to the hospital?" He gestured towards the bruise next to her eye and the choke marks on her neck.

She sighed, "Okay… I came home, threw my keys down on the table."

-------

"Sanchez, Sanchez… I'm a little disappointed in myself." Mykle was standing in her living room.

"Mykle, what are you doing here?"

"What? Don't you miss me?" He walked closer to her, "I missed you."

"Get out…"

He ran the side of his hand down her cheek, "I'll teach you to never under estimate me again."

"Don't… I won't tell any one you're here."

-------

"Then he hit me, and started choking me, and then I heard a car horn honk outside… That's when he left." She looked at the door. "I took a shower and then relaxed on the couch… You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I was thinking about calling you…"

He was silent.

"I know, crazy."

"No, no it's not. You should have called me."

"Didn't want to worry you."

"Well… now I am and you can't stay here."

"And what do you suggest I do Nicky? Run again? No, I won't, not now. Not when I am finally near people I know." She said as she stood up and walk to the bedroom.

He followed, "Then stay at my place, you can sleep in the bed… I'll take the couch."

"Won't your girlfriend or wife care?" She came back out with a bag.

"Don't have one… err… either one… never mind. I don't have a wife or a girlfriend." He stood up, "So then we won't have a problem."

"You aren't going to tell the others about this are you?" She closed the door behind them and locked it.

"I can't exactly keep it from them… I'm not a make up artist, are you?"

"Do I look like one to you?"

"Man… Warrick took the car."

"That's ok, I have my car." She threw him the keys.

"Your going to let me drive?"

"Why? Can't I trust you?"

Meanwhile…

"Yeah, Grissom, we tried to get her to say something about it while I was there… No, I don't know if she told him yet… My wife called and wanted me home… In the car… On my way home… I'll call him later and ask… You too…" Warrick hung up the cell and pulled into his driveway.

Meanwhile…

"Home Sweet Apartment…" Nick presented his home as he opened the door.

"Wow, this is a lot better then my place," She placed her bag next to the couch.

"Not much, but it's mine-"

"I like it…" She plopped down on the couch and stretched out, "I don't want to take your bed from you. I have already intruded on your life as it is."

"You haven't intruded… I asked you to come here. And if you insist on sleeping on the couch-"

"I insist on it…"

"Then don't go telling people I didn't offer…"

They talked for a while and Melissa eventually fell asleep. Nick turned off all the lights and went into his room.

"I swear Mykle. Come around when I am with her and we will see if you lay a hand on anyone…" And with that he switched off his night stand light. He lay there for a while and heard Melissa cough a few times.

**Ok… This one was a little weird for me to write… I don't know why. I was watching TV at the same time again… I'll try not to do that next time I write… Lots of Love…**


	6. Seeing Double

-1**Wow… it's taken me a long time to update… I have been very busy… work… school… more school… life is very busy, but I always am able to find time to write… I love writing… On with the show… err… story, yeah that's it…**

Melissa aroused early (what ever early is for a graveyard shift worker)… so early that Nick wasn't even up. She got in the kitchen and snooped around. She wasn't able to find anything that even resembled breakfast food. She picked up the phone and called for a cab. The refrigerator was almost empty except for a couple of take-out boxes and a few beers. She laughed as she closed the fridge and walked to Nick bed room. He was laying stretched out over the bed and the covers were at the end of it. He had on the clothes from the day before, she glanced at her pants, and so did she. Quietly and carefully she walked through the room and sat on the bed.

"Nick…" she whispered, "Nick," she shook him slightly and he stirred a little.

"Hmmm…" Was his only reply.

"I called a cab, I'm going to go to the lab early to shower there…" she brushed the hair out of his face, "Is that ok with you?"

"Uhhhhuu," he mumbled and turned over, "Be safe," he said as she left the room.

She met the cab outside, and it wasn't long until she arrived at the lab. Paying the driver and climbing out she ran into Grissom.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she looked up, "Grissom, what are you doing here so early?"

"Never left. What's your excuse?" they entered the building together.

"I didn't want to use up Nicky's hot water… I know how apartments can be…"

"Yeah, lack of hot water, lack of hot air."

Melissa chuckled to herself… 'depends if your lonely or not'…

"So you said you stayed all night… what about the Missus?"

"Don't have one… never have."

"Oh," there was an awkward pause, "I'm going to go shower and change."

"Watch out for Hodges-"

"What?" she turned as she slammed right into David.

"I am soooo, sorry," she said as she picked up his now empty coffee cup.

"Well now that I have spilt my breakfast all over you-"

"Here, I'll pay you back," she pulled her wallet from her bag.

"No that's fine, I'm used to it-"

"Don't argue, cause you aren't going to win." she pulled out a wad of cash that had quite a few hundred dollar bills mixed with fives, tens, and twenties.

"Wow… where did you get all that cash," he looked closer at her face and neck, "What happened?"

"Nothing-" she shoved a twenty in his hand and walked away.

"Uhhtu…" David looked at Grissom, but he was already gone.

In the locker room, Melissa was putting her stuff in her locker when her cell went off. The sudden sound in the empty room made her jump.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey sis… I wanted to know how you were doing." It was Erin.

Erin stammered on the other end of the phone and Melissa sat down on the bench.

"So you are getting a transfer here?" She asked so that her sister's rambling would stop.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Melissa said, "Well I'll see you whenever you get here… Love you too… Goodbye."

They hung up and Melissa got into a hot shower. The water was warm and welcoming, it didn't take long for her to finish. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to her locker. Greg walked in just as she was pulling on her shirt. He stepped back out and knocked… pretending he hadn't seen anything.

"Why are you knocking?" She turned to face him, "I know you came in…"

"I didn't see anything… I promise."

"I have a twin," She smiled, "Well, what do you want?"

"I was coming in to change, I spilt some…" He looked down, "Stuff on my shirt," there was blue stuff all over him.

"Oh, well I need to go and talk to Grissom… See you later." She walked out of the room.

"If your twin looks like you… then those bodies where put together by God."

-------

"Grissom," Melissa knocked on the door.

"Come in." His voice was faint.

"So… My sister is transferring here?" she asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. She said that she wanted to be closer to her flesh and blood and that she was tired of not seeing you."

"My sister and I are very close Grissom-"

"I wouldn't doubt that… I am going to introduce her to everyone else when they clock in and meet in the break room."

"Oh ok… I guess I will wait in there. The others should be here in a little while."

Melissa went into the break room and got a cup of coffee. She sat down in a chair and quietly watched as personnel trickled into the lab. Twenty minutes after she had stationed herself in the chair comfortably her sister walked in.

"Hey Melissa, long time no see…" they hugged and just looked at each other.

Erin hadn't changed much, same as Melissa. It was still obvious that they were twins and the only way to tell them apart was their eyes. Melissa had pale blue eyes, but Erin's were brighter… a darker, more lively, mysterious blue.

"I'm sorry about Justin."

"It's ok… I didn't want to say anything, but we have been separated for about a year."

"You two divorced?"

"Yes… That doesn't make me a quitter, Melissa."

"No, I know it doesn't." They sat down and Melissa propped her legs up on the table. "Didn't you tell Catherine and Nick that you hadn't seen him for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, that's true, but we still were friends… but with the way Mykle was acting-"

"What do you mean?"

"He kept asking us for money and Justin eventually gave him everything we had made since we had married." She sighed. "So I had to leave him."

"You also told them that your anniversary was coming up."

"I didn't want them to know about it."

"Oh-"

Everyone else started to come in and the Sanchez twins stood up. Greg was looking at them and was trying to figure out which one was who…

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Erin Sanchez, she is going to be a Lab Tech." Grissom introduced her to the others.

"Wow, you two are really twins… I mean I can barely tell you apart," Sara said as everyone sat down.

Grissom's cell rang and he answered it, "Hello… Where?… Okay… We'll be right there…" he hung up, "Erin you are going to accompany us to this crime scene. Afterwards, Greg can show you around."

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"To a shooting." Grissom said, "On the outskirts of Vegas, in the Rich Estates at 5342 Kilgore Ave."

When they arrived to the scene Warrick stopped a little too rough and Erin hit the seat in front of her.

"Owe." She rubbed her forehead.

Jim met them outside the front of the house. It was huge and had a patio on the front and the rear, it had a pool and five bedrooms.

Jim briefed them, "We have three DB's, one in the living room, one in the kitchen, and one in a bedroom-"

"And one on the patio roof," Erin pointed to the arm hanging over the side.

"Ok, so we have four DB's let's get started," Grissom barked orders, "Greg and Erin take the body on the roof. Nick and Melissa process the kitchen." Melissa sighed, "Warrick and Catherine take the bedroom and Sara and I will process the living room." He finished.

-------

"So. You and your sister are twins?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" Erin asked sarcastically.

Greg climbed through the window while Erin took up the foot print on the floor. When Greg finally got through the window it slid shut and there was a bullet hole in it. Erin looked through the hole out at the body.

"She saw her shooter," Erin said as she looked at the face…

"Do you think she knew her attacker?" Greg asked.

"She… her name is Melanie Sanchez…" Erin said as Greg looked at her.

"How do you?… Is she your…"

"She's our Mom."

The coroner was lowering Melanie's body and Erin was helping Greg back through the already processed window when they heard a scream from down stairs. They ran as fast as they could and to find Melissa running out the front door.

"Melissa!" Erin said as she ran after her, "What's wrong?"

"That's our father in there!" She screamed.

"Mom was upstairs…"

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"It doesn't hurt like it should…"

All the bodies were processed and on their way to the lab for Dr. Robbins. The twins looked at the other two bodies and identified them as Kyle and Cindy Mendez; their aunt and uncle.

Erin and Greg were in the upstairs bathroom looking for signs of clean up when something in the pool caught Erin's eye.

"What's that?" She asked as Greg joined her at the window.

"I don't know."

They went down stairs and found the others standing around the pool watching as Melissa was getting into the water. She took a sample of the water before she got in. The pool was a good twelve feet deep and the black object was in the deep end. The water was a cool and refreshing break from the hot Nevada air.

"I don't think I want to know what is at the bottom." Erin said as Warrick handed her Melissa's LVPD vest.

"Neither do I." Greg said.

By now Melissa was treading water just above the object, "As soon as… I get it up and… I get near… the edge of the pool… be ready to… pull it out." And with that she dove down and brought up the object… it was a trash bag with something heavy in it.

As soon as she broke surface near the edge, arms pulled the bag and her out of the water. Melissa laid down on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"So… who's going to open it?" Sara asked.

"I will…" Erin said.

She opened the bag and inside was a body. The smell wove into the hot air, causing the stench to grow powerfully.

"Oh, god," Warrick said as everyone backed away slightly.

Melissa leaned in and looked at the body, "Erin… it's Jasper."

"Who's that?" Catherine asked.

"Our cousin… Mykle's drug dealer…" Erin said as the coroner came over with a stretcher.

"Great… this keeps getting worse." Grissom sighed.

**Ok… I got carried away. Actually I have been sick today, so I just thought I would write until I got tired. Guess what… I'm tired. Well goodnight and I will update asap.**


	7. The Interrogation

-1**I don't own CSI… I wouldn't be here if I did. So enjoy and please review… **

It was cloudy outside of the lab… not much of a change from the atmosphere inside of the lab. DNA was being processed and bodies were being identified. Eventually everyone trickled into the break room when their tasks were completed… or as completed as they could be.

"The bullets in all five of the victims match the gun that killed Justin Benares… fill in the blanks." Greg said as he tossed some papers on the table.

Nick looked up, "Mykle Benares is the killer…"

"It's looking that way," Sara entered. "His prints were all over the house and there must have been a struggle between him and Eric Sanchez. His DNA was embedded in Mr. Sanchez's wedding ring."

"Fight for your life… Fight for your wife." Warrick said as he came in. "Greg tell them your theory of what happened."

Greg dropped himself in a chair next to Erin, "Ok…" He sighed. "Mykle and Melanie were arguing about what to do with Jasper's body… Melanie wanted to go to the police, but Mykle was probably threatening to come out and tell everyone about her drug problem-"

"She did drugs?" Melissa asked.

"Yes… Dr. Robbins found signs of drug abuse." Catherine said.

"Anyway… Eric came upstairs and saw this man arguing with his wife. There was some yelling, a fist fight and then Eric went downstairs to the kitchen. To either get a knife or to call the cops. Mykle followed him to the kitchen and shot him from behind. Melanie heard the gun shot from downstairs and started to climb out the window. Mykle ran back upstairs, saw her at the edge of the roof, called her name, she looked at him (a natural reaction when someone calls your name) and he shot her in the torso. She was the only one not shot in the head. He heard Mr. and Mrs. Mendez enter the house calling for the Sanchez's. Mykle hid somewhere downstairs. When Cindy went upstairs to look for Melanie; Mykle came out from hiding and shot Kyle in the head. Cindy heard the shot and tried to hide, but he found her and killed her as well. He must have then attempted to hide Jasper in the pool. The body floated so he stuck it in a trash bag with rocks and dropped him in the deep end. He then left and no one has seen him since."

They were all silent for a few minutes while they thought about this scenario.

"That's possible." Sara said.

"Why would Mykle have killed Jasper though?" Catherine asked.

Melissa sighed when Erin looked at her. Melissa knew that she had to tell them, but she felt as if she did, she would lose her job if they knew the truth.

"Jasper was going to tell my parents about the drugs." Melissa said.

"What drugs?" Warrick asked.

"After Mykle would attack me… he would drug me." She said. "It was his way of keeping me under 'control'."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Nick asked.

"Because it is my past and I'm not proud of it." She said as Jim came in.

"Melissa Sanchez, you need to come with me-" he said.

"What?" Everyone looked confused.

"We need to ask you some questions, you are a suspect in the murders of Justin Benares, Melanie and Eric Sanchez, and Cindy, Kyle, and Jasper Mendez."

"Are you arresting me?" she asked as she stood.

"No, ma'am, just some questions." he looked at Erin, "We have some questions for you too."

Melissa and Erin left. Everyone talked in questionable hushes and they all rushed to go and check the evidence; to try and clear their names.

"Melissa Sanchez," Jim had her in an interrogation room, "What was your relationship with Mykle Benares?"

"We dated."

"Was he… abusive?"

"Yes-"

"Did he do drugs?… Is that what made him abusive?"

"Yes. I guess that's what made him that way. And the fact that he wanted me for himself and didn't feel like letting me go…"

"Did you ever do drugs?"

"I tried marijuana once and after that I told him that drugs were his to deal with and not mine."

"So…"

"He 'accidentally' hit me and said that it wouldn't happen again. He always said that-"  
"Why didn't you try to leave?"

"I did- but- I don't expect you to understand."

"So when your parents cut you off, did you ever think of killing them?"

"No."

"Did you ever conspire against people with Mykle?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Jim got up and left the room. He walked into the room where the others were watching from. This room was in the middle of two interrogation rooms, and one twin sat in each interrogation room.

"Maybe I can play them against each other."

"I doubt it," Greg said as Jim left and went into the room Erin was in.

"Erin Sanchez, what was your relationship with Justin Benares?"

"We were married, but I divorced him when he gave Mykle all our money and I was unable to stand Mykle controlling our lives."

"How long have you two been separated?"

"A year."

"What was your sister's relationship with Mykle Benares?"

"They dated."

"Did there seem to be anything wrong with their relationship?"

"No. They seemed like the perfect couple. They looked cute together, always laughed."

"Was it always that way?"

"No, she started to look… different; to much make up."

"Did you suspect abuse. And if you did, did you confront her?"

"I asked her about it, but she denied it and only pushed me farther away."

"When did you find out that there was something wrong?"

"She came to me once, after he had beat her and taken drugs and passed out. She said she wanted out. So I let her stay at my place."

"Did she leave?"

"No… Mykle came and got her. Stood outside my door and apologized for almost two hours straight. Said he would never do it again and that he wasn't thinking when it happened."

"Did you try to get any help for her?"

"Yes and they said not to force her to leave, but to encourage her. And when I helped her to finally leave… that's when he said that if he couldn't have her… no one could."

"That's when he shot her?"

"Yes."

"Your sister said that you did drugs too…"

"Your lying and I know you are. You are trying to play my sister and I against each other."

"Fine, I'm done, you can leave."

"Thank you." She got up and went to wait for her sister. In the other room Nick followed Erin to wait for Melissa as well.

Jim went into the room where Grissom was and looked at his friend.

"Grissom," He handed him some papers, "She's on probation, take her gun and badge and send her home."

Grissom took the papers and went into the room where Melissa was sitting.

"You didn't find anything that pointed to me did you?" She stood up smiling, ready to leave.

"You need to go home…"

"Why?… What?…" Her smiled faded.

"I need your gun."

"Grissom! You know I didn't do anything… why do you need my gun?"

"Your on probation."

"Why?"

"You're a suspect; your to close to the murderer."

"I was close." She took her holster off and placed it on the table.

She pulled the gun out and took out the clip. Placing them both on the table she turned to leave, but Grissom stopped her.

"Your badge…"

She unhooked it and turned. As she made eye contact with him she tossed it on the table, "Have a nice day, Grissom."

Melissa walked out of the room and found Erin and Nick waiting for her.

"They tried to play us against each other." Erin laughed at the failed attempt.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as Melissa kept walking and they followed.

"I'm on probation," She threw up her arms in dismay.

"What!… Why?" Erin asked as she grabbed her sister's arm and stopped her.

"I'm a suspect! I'm to close to the murderer." She pulled away from her grasp, "I'm going home."

Somewhere down the hall, Greg called for Erin and she hugged her sister and ran off. Melissa went outside and headed for her car, but Nick stopped her.

"Go to my place, you can't go to yours." He said as she unlocked the door.

"And what am I supposed to do?" She faced him, "Sit around and do nothing."

"Yes… well… I don't know… but promise me you will stay there and not let anyone in." He looked at her.

She opened the car door and sighed, "Promise…" And with that she got in and drove away.

"I'm going to work even harder to clear your name and get this case over with." He walked back inside.

**I had this whole thing planned out in my head yesterday. I just keep getting distracted… yes, I'm watching TV. We are watching the third LOTR. I've seen it before and it is very long and there's still a lot left. I'll update soon.**


	8. New Love

-1**Thanks for dealing with my story… enjoy.**

Melissa threw her keys down as she entered Nicks apartment. It was ridiculous how she felt, but she had a right didn't she? She went into Nicks bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, there had to be something in there that would make her sleep. She pulled out an orange bottle, obviously a prescription; must be what Nick took after he was buried alive… More than likely to stop the nightmares, or suppress them. It didn't matter if they could suppress dreams or make you loopy, anything was better than how she felt right now. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the back of the fridge that was hidden by the boxes. Plopping down on the couch she read the bottle: **Take two every 6-8 hours. DO NOT take more than four every 24 hours. **Her cell phone went off and she pulled it off of her hip.

"Hello?" Melissa said into the phone.

"Melissa, it's me, Erin." Her sister answered.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I was going to ask you that…"

"Great!" Melissa said through her teeth.

"You lair."

"I know."

"Put them down…"

"What-"

"You know what… put them down and sleep normally."

"What makes you think I-"

"I'm your sister… I just know. Besides, where did you find them?"

"Nick's cabinet."

"Put them back they aren't prescribed to you, they could harm you."

"I wasn't going to take them. I was getting ready to put them back…"

"Well do it now while I am on the phone with you," she said and then said something to someone else, "Stop that!"

"Ok," Melissa got up and walked into the bathroom, "Can you hear me? I am placing them back in the cabinet."

The cabinet clicked in response and her sister parted with her. She went back to the couch and laid down.

-------

"Greg! I said not to bother me when I am on the phone." Erin nudged him.

"Where you right?"

"Of course… But I stopped her."

"Okay, back to my question." He grinned at her, "Please… will you have drinks with me after work tonight?"

"Hmmm, that's a difficult one." She teased, "I don't know, I might be busy."

"You know you aren't busy… Please!" He begged with puppy eyes.

"Okay," She gave in to the charming young man, "But only a few, I don't want to get trashed."

"Why?" He smirked, "Are you easy?"

"No!" She punched his arm, "Just… err… only a few okay?"

"Awe… I was only playing."

"I know… I know…"

-------

"Grissom you were wrong for putting her on probation." Nick told his boss.

"I didn't and you know it." He replied.

"Yeah, but you could have done something about it…" Nick looked up from the microscope.

Grissom took off his glasses, "You know good and well that I only have some control over that-"

"You know she didn't do anything!"

"Let me finish,"

"Sorry"

"Anyway… I could have prevented it, but she it too close to the murderer and the victims. You know the rules."

"Yeah, but Erin didn't get put on probation…"

"She also didn't have a relationship with Mykle and she didn't do drugs with him."

"Melissa was forced!" Nick slammed his hand down on the table.

"Nick, please you have to understand…"

"No I don't."

"You need to go home and get some rest…" Grissom started to lead Nick to the door," "Don't let your past feelings for her get in the way of your better judgment."

Nick turned and faced his boss, "See that's the thing… They aren't past feelings anymore."

Grissom sighed, "I wish I could help, but that's not my subject." He finished as Sara walked in.

"What's not?" She asked as Nick left their conversation behind.

-------

"Nick!" Erin ran up to him, "Melissa left her locket in the locker room, when she was showering. Would you mind giving it to her?"

"No, not at all," He offered as she gently placed the delicate locket in his hand.

"Thanks." She turned and started to walk down the hall, "Greg! Let's go get those drinks I promised."

From somewhere in the lab he heard Greg concur, "Score!"

-------

In the car Nick clutched the locket softly in his right hand as he drove. At a stop light he opened it to find what looked like two pictures of Melissa. Only when he looked closer he could tell that they were pictures of the twins. A car behind him honked and he started to move again.

-------

"So tell me more about this mysterious blonde woman sitting before me." Greg said as the bartender gave them two scotches on the rocks.

"Hmmm… what do you want to know?" Erin said as they tapped glasses and drank.

"Well… let's see…" He sat down his drink and looked at her, "Where did you go to school?"

"Same as Melissa and Nick. I was only a year behind because I started later… I was a wild spirit, I wanted to go places." She smiled, "Of course, Melissa wanted to see places to but… she wanted to get college over and kick off her career."

"That's interesting," He pushed his full glass away. "Well, you know… I was wondering… Umm…" His words stuttered and stumbled out of his mouth.

"Greg, what are you trying to ask?" She placed an empty glass down.

"I'm not one to come out and ask this… I was… Will you?-" He brushed his hair back, "Can this be more than friends having drinks?"

She looked at him, "Are you asking me to be your-"

"Girlfriend? Yes." He looked down.

"Cool," She giggled, "I mean… your cool and this is great."

He leaned in and her eyes got huge, but she didn't stop him. They kissed and kissed and kissed. She eventually pulled away and blushed immensely.

"Sorry" He said.

"No… That was good."

"What about your ex?"

"That's exactly what he is… and it is time for me to move on."

"I'm glad you've chosen me." He pecked her on the lips a final time. "Come on, I'll take you home."

-------

Nick quietly entered his apartment, so as to not awaken a possibly sleeping Melissa. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the refrigerator. Melissa wasn't sleeping on the couch so he checked the bedroom. She was sprawled in a awkward position and the television was on. He pulled up a chair next to the side of the bed and made sure she was sleeping.

"Melissa?" He asked.

No response. He called her name again and again, there was no response.

"I never thought I would get the chance to say this." He relaxed back into the chair. "When I was trapped underground I thought of what life would have been like if we had dated and fallen madly in love. And that I asked you to marry me in the most romantic way…"

She stirred; he called her name, but she was still asleep.

"This must sound stupid…" He sighed, "Then I thought of what it would have been like if we had four kids; two boys, two girls and we each named a boy and a girl… God, I sound gay. You know what, I don't know what I'm doing… you've probably moved on since college." He got up and placed the chair back in it's spot. He then placed her locket on the nightstand and went back into the living room.

Melissa looked at the wall and whispered, "That wasn't gay or stupid." She wiped away a tear, "I had that dream once…"

-------

"Well this is my place." Erin said as they pulled up to a hotel.

"You're staying here?" Greg asked as he looked up at the tall building.

"Yeah, I don't have a place yet… I'm still looking."

"Oh… If you want, you can stay at my place, I'll stay on the couch."

Erin looked at him then at the door, "Don't take this the wrong way, but… well I don't want to go to fast-"

"Oh, no, I understand…"

"I'll just stay here until I find a place."

"That's cool…" He leaned in and kissed her one final time.

"Hey, Greg," She pulled away, "Can we have coworker relationships here?"

He looked at her, "Truthfully, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Alright, I can keep secrets."

"Makes you even more mysterious…" He smiled.

"And you the ever more sneaky…"

She got out and walked around to the driver's side. It was her turn to get a final kiss.

"Goodnight, Greg." She started inside.

He watched her the whole time to make sure she made it safely into the building. As he drove off he congratulated himself; he used to be the geeky, brace face boy… and the funny part now, is that he got the girl.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am getting sicker and sicker. I can't wait until I feel better. I'll update soon.**


	9. Misfortune

-1**Sorry it has taken me so long to update… I've been busy being sick. Today I am even sicker then the last time I said I was. I stayed home today and I am feeling a lot better. Now where was I?…**

When Nick got up, Melissa was still sleeping so he decided to shower. Melissa awoke to the sound of water in the bathroom. She glanced at the clock; it was 3:30pm and she still had time before Erin would have to be into work. Melissa reached to get her cell off of the night stand when her eyes met the locket. Picking it up she then put it on and decided to call her sister.

"Hello?" Her sister's voice was groggy.

"Did, I wake you?"

"No, What time is it?… Oh… It's going to take a while to get used to this schedule."

"So, what did you do after work?"

"I had a drink with Greg-"

"Really? And where are you now?" She teased.

"At my place… he is a really nice guy."

"Is that so," She laughed at her sister.

"Yeah, and hot… but nice…"

"Oh, well I hope you had fun."

"Nothing happened!" Erin gaffed.

"Oh sure I believe you-" Melissa stopped.

"What? Hello… sister of mine are you there?"

Melissa's eyes got huge and she smiled.

"Hello? Melissa? What's going on?" Erin's voice buzzed from the other end of the phone.

Melissa laughed quietly and then whispered into the phone, "Nick's only wearing a towel."

"What! What have you two been doing?" Erin giggled.

"Nothing, I swear! He just got out of the shower…" She cleared her throat, "Hey Nick, I'm awake."

Nick turned and faced her, "Oh, sorry I was just going to grab some clothes."

Erin was taunting Melissa in her ear, "You think he's hot… But yours he's not… You can only look… Cause he's not yours to-"

"Erin!" She literally yelled to stop her sister as Nick walked back into the bathroom.

"Sorry. I got carried away." She laughed.

"Well I am going to go shopping, do you want to come?"

"And you are going to go buy stuff with… what money?" Erin asked her.

"Well yours of course! That's why I invited you." She chuckled.

"Ok, sounds like fun, but if I get called in-"

"You'll leave me your credit card and not care how much I charge to it, because once you inherit everything from our parents… You can pay it off."

"Okay… Well I'll pick you up in a few minutes. Where are you at?"

"Nick's… duh." Melissa said as Erin sighed.

"Okay, later…"

They hung up and Melissa laughed to herself as Nick came back out of the bathroom… This time fully clothed. She realized she was smiling at him and attempted to stop, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't completely wipe the smile off of her face.

"Sorry about that… I totally invaded your privacy." She got up and went over to her bag.

"Now… you see," He looked at her, "You didn't invade anything… I didn't think you would have been awake."

"That's my fault… I shouldn't have been in your room-"

"I was the one who said that you could have the bed…"

"Oh, well I am going shopping with Erin."

"Cool, want some coffee before you go?"

"Sure…" She pulled a pair of capri pants, a slogan T, and a pair of silver strapped heels. "I'm just going to change and then I'll be out."

"K…" And with thathe walked out of the room to put on a pot of coffee.

Melissa went into the bathroom and changed. She looked in the mirror and then looked down and read her shirt, "Even on the highest throne, you are still sitting on your rear." -Unknown. How true her shirt was. Her parents had the all the money they could possibly want and yet they were now dead. All the money in the world couldn't have prevented that. She heard a knock on the main door and then heard Nick answer it.

"Hey, Erin… She'll be out in a minute."

"Great. Hey Nick, nice apartment." Erin said as she entered and looked around.

"I was just making coffee, you want some?" He offered as Melissa walked in the room.

"Yeah, sure… Good morning- I mean- evening Melissa." Erin raised an eyebrow at her.

All three of them sat at the table and began to drink. It was quiet and slightly awkward, mostly because of what Nick had said last night… even though Melissa was supposedly asleep.

"So… you and Greg, huh?" Melissa asked as she sipped on her cup.

Nick looked up, "Greg got you?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Erin looked up with defense in her eyes.

"No, it's just that…"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Well, you see, Greg and David are always at it… After 'The Girl' or something around that cause. But that doesn't make him bad or anything. I just think it's funny. Can't wait to see the look on David's face… David is always trying to find Greg's "stash" to turn into Grissom, but he hasn't yet." He chuckled and then looked up to see the both of them looking at him odd, "What?"

"I have no idea…" Melissa said as she got up to get another cup.

"He wouldn't just go out with me as a joke or bet or anything…" Erin asked, "Would he?"

"No! Greg isn't like that… He may have his quirks, but that isn't one of them." Nick said.

"Oh, well that is good." Erin said as she sighed in relief.

"He is a man though and he does have his own things, but I am positive that isn't one he would dare try." Nick explained.

"Hey, you said something about what David keeps trying to find, but has been unsuccessful… What would that be?" Erin asked curiously.

"Ohhh…" Melissa said as she sat back down with a slight grin on her face.

Nick laughed, "Not sure if you want to know-"

"I think I know what you're talking about…" Melissa said.

"Awe come on, tell me… I can take it." Erin said looking at her sister curiously.

"What do guys look at?" Melissa asked as Nick got up to get another cup.

Erin thought for a minute and then her eyes got huge; a strange noise came out of her, "Okay, You know, we ought to get going, it is almost four-thirty." Erin said as she stood and Nick took her cup.

"Ok," Melissa said as she stood up and put her cup in the sink. "I'll try to be back before you go to work, but I can't promise anything because I am going to spend her money."

"Yeah, all of my money." Erin laughed as they left the apartment, "Bye, Nicky!"

When the twins were finally done shopping they were carefully lugging the bags up to Nick's apartment. Melissa and Erin struggled to get Melissa's keys out of her bag, when they noticed the door ajar. They entered and placed the bags near the table. The apartment looked partially messy and Nick was no were to be seen.

Erin pulled out her gun and stopped Melissa from going into the bedroom, "Let me go first incase there is a problem." She whispered as she stepped in front of her sister.

"Fine," Melissa said as she let her lead.

Nick was tied to a chair, unconscious and bleeding from a spot on his head; where he was obviously caught off guard. Erin relaxed when she saw no one else was in the room… but she let her guard down to soon. A figure came out of the bathroom firing, three bullets hit Erin. One in the thigh, one in the shoulder and as soon as the third one pierced her chest; she managed to fire a bullet off and it hit the figure in the chest, causing it to fall to the ground. Erin started to fall too, but Melissa wrapped her arms around her sister and carefully placed her broken body on the ground. Crying she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911... Shaken and attempting to stop her sisters bleeding, she told the operator what had happened.

When the police arrived with the paramedics, they had to pry Melissa off of her sister.

"Ma'am if we don't get her to the hospital, she could die…" One of the EMT's said as she felt them pulling her away. She tried to fight but eventually gave in so that these people could save Erin's life.

Her vision was too blurred for her to notice the CSI team had come into play when they heard the news. She stood in the middle of the living room and could barely hear people coming in and go out. She was still crying when she felt strong arms embrace her and lead her to the ambulance.

"Go with your sister… she needs you." She heard Nicks voice off in the distance, "We'll met you there." She felt him slightly push her into the ambulance as the doors behind her began to close.

**Do you every notice how Petri always starts a song at the end of almost every Land Before Time movies? I am… was watching the 10th one… but now it is over. I'll update soon. Oh… and who is looking forward tothis Thursday's (3/9/06) new CSI episode? I am so excited… oh wait… I always am… lol… Later.**


	10. Revitalization

-1**Okay… I'm updating… Thanks for all the great reviews, numbered though they are. On with the story… Oh and I don't own CSI.**

When they took Erin into the OR, Melissa sat in a chair waiting and shaking. Her crying had subsided and she was just starting at the wall when the others arrived. Greg was pacing, Gil, Catherine and Warrick were sitting across from Melissa and Nick was leaning against the wall, his head bandaged. It had been a few hours since Erin had gone in and a doctor walked out.

"Miss. Sanchez?" He asked and Melissa looked away from the wall.

"Is Erin ok?" She asked as she attempted to keep her hands from shaking.

"I have good news and bad news…" Greg stopped pacing.

"Okay," She gulped.

"We managed to get all the bullets out and patch her up… There wasn't major damage to any of her vital organs…" He sighed, "She's gone."

"What!" Greg said as Melissa shrieked.

"Yeah… she's in Room 321." He said with a slight smile.

Melissa and Greg both lunged at him. Catherine and Sara were able to grab Greg before he reached him, but Melissa was already swinging and hitting the defenseless doctor. Nick flung himself from the wall while the others pitched in to rip a screaming Melissa off of him. She was crying and kicking when Nick, Warrick and Grissom managed to pull her off of the now bleeding doctor.

"Melissa stop!" Grissom said as they forced her down into a chair.

"Crazy bitch!" The doctor said as some nurses helped him up.

"No!" Sara shouted, "You don't tell people that someone they love is "gone". That isn't even a funny joke."

"You… heartless… bastard," Catherine said before Melissa got the chance.

"Well you know where she is; call one of the nurses if you need help." He said as he attended to his bloody nose and walked away.

Melissa shoved passed the three men that were blocking her way and started to walk in the direction of the doctor. When she did, he started to run for it.

"Stupid!" She yelled, "I'm not going for you. I'm going to go see my sister!"

Behind her she heard a small laugh erupt from Greg.

'How dare he laugh,' Melissa thought to herself. '…No… Don't blame him… Don't get mad… It isn't his fault…' Melissa's thoughts were interrupted by Catherine's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you almost walked by the door." Catherine said as she softly pulled Melissa towards the room.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled weakly at her co-worker.

Melissa gently pushed the door to her sister's room open. Erin was sleeping, but she looked pale and fragile. This sight made Melissa's insides turn and for a moment she thought she was going to vomit. The eyelids of her sister flickered and then slowly opened.

"Shit-" Erin softly laughed, "Now I know what you felt like when you got shot."

Melissa laughed as the tears in her eyes faded, "You're going to be fine."

"Well duh!" Erin winched in pain and then continued, "I have a sister to take care of… besides it would be stupid of me to leave you."

"And I think you are insane." Melissa attempted to change her sister's tune.

"Look… I know I let my guard down… That was stupid, but I don't want you to think that I am going to leave you behind in this world… I already let you down once-"

"Erin, you've never let me down…" Melissa reassured her, "If anything you were the one person who didn't abandon me… even if I was the one who left."

"You left because you had to," Erin grabbed her sister's hand, "Not because you wanted to."

"Well, now that I know you aren't going to die…" Melissa kissed her sister on the head, "There are others that want to see you."

"Great." Erin said sarcastically.

"At least you have people coming to see you." Melissa said. "Who do you want in next?"

"Who do you think?" Erin looked at her seriously.

"Greg." Melissa left the room, "How could I be so stupid?"

Out in the hallway Jim had obviously been talking to the team and he looked up at her.

"Melissa, first off… I am going to apologize for ever thinking wrongly of you." He said.

"There's no need-" She was cut short.

"Mykle was the shooter… He's in the next room… and he admitted to the murders." Jim informed her.

Anger surged through Melissa and she felt her heart jump to her throat. She stormed into his room only to be stopped by two police officers.

"It's ok guys, she can talk to him." Jim turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile

Greg entered Erin's room.

"Hey… How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What do you think?" She smiled, "I've been better."

"I know… Just thought I would ask."

"Well that was sweet."

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay permanently at me place." Greg offered as Erin placed her hand on his arm.

"Well, you know I would have to talk to Melissa-"

"She's your sister, not your mother."

"You know what, you're right…" Erin paused.

"So what will it be?" He leaned in close.

Erin softly kissed Greg and when they pulled away he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes".

Erin laughed as a nurse came in.

"She needs to see the others and then rest… Especially if she plans on being at work anytime soon." The woman dressed in white said in a sour tone.

"Yeah, sure." Greg got up, "I'll see you later, Erin."

"Okay-" She smiled as he left, "Greggo."

Greg smiled as he left the room.

Meanwhile

Mykle's eyes opened and when he spotted Melissa he smiled.

"You bastard… Don't smile at me." She walked up next to the bed.

"I did it for you-" He sat up.

"You did nothing for me… Nothing, but ruin my life!"

"Why are you angry?"

"WHY?" She screamed, "WHY!… Because you killed my parents. My uncle and aunt… My cousin… And you almost killed my sister!" She held up finger after finger as she named each victim.

"Damn… You mean she is still alive?"

Melissa had to stop herself from lunging at the man in front of her. "How dare you!"

"WHAT!" He yelled, "What is so wrong with wanting you to myself!"

"What are you talking about? You had me, but you screwed that up!" She said as he grabbed her arm and she stumbled back in shock.

She tried to pull her arm away, but his grip tightened, "I never meant to hurt you!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Let go of me!" Melissa snatched her arm from his grasp, but he quickly grabbed her again.

"You have to believe me…" He pulled her closer to him, "I mean it!"

"Stop it!" She yelled and the officers looked at them. "You… you…"

"I what!" He got her even closer. "I am not a bad person. I was clouded by-"

"Now what? You've run out of things to say?"

"No." He released her arm, "It just isn't worth it anymore."

"Goodbye, Mykle." She turned and started to leave, "I will expect to see you at the funeral…"

Just before she left he called out to her, "I still love you and I always will."

Melissa paused for a second at the door, sighed and then continued out. By now, everyone had seen and talked to Erin. Obviously her sister was going to be fine, physically, but hopefully she would be fine mentally. If anything Erin wasn't like her, she wouldn't let something like this ruin her. Not this far into the game.

Grissom walked up to Melissa, "Jim told Erin who the shooter was… And she took it kinda hard..."

"I would have suspected that."

"But then she laughed and was happy about having Mykle in custody. She said she he was getting what he deserved."

"Well Grissom, I think Erin might need a few days off." Erin said as she noticed her blood stained shirt.

"I think some time is in order…" Grissom handed her some papers, "I was really impressed how well Erin came here and adjusted. In Texas she was going for CSI Level One. I believe I appropriately finished filling out her form. I want you to be the one to tell her the good news."

Melissa smiled as she clutched the file in her hand. She pushed open her sister's door and entered.

"Hey Erin." She smiled at the others, "I have some good news." And the door closed behind her.

**Just going to say that this is the end of this story, but not the end of the characters or the plot. I am going to continue, but I am going to start another story called, Vegas Blues and Vegas Blondes. I don't want to continuously write under this title… Well I will post the first chapter soon. Tell me if you liked this story and then tell me if want me to continue. Even if you don't want me to continue… I am any way. Oh and I am going to repost my name to Melissa Sanchez. And if you would be as so kind as to go read my sister's writing she is under the name of Erin Sanchez.**

**Sending My Love,**

**Melissa**


End file.
